


Tease

by Featherhead



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Language, M/M, Spider has a foul mouth, Threats toward hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/pseuds/Featherhead
Summary: Spider enjoys riling Signas up every time they meet. This time, Signas turns the tables.





	Tease

Spider smirked as he backed up, willingly giving ground to the larger Reploid advancing on him, until his back pressed against the wall. Hands lifted to brace on the wall on either side of his head, caging him in, the Irregular Hunter High Commander's already dark blue eyes even darker as they pinned him in place.  
  
His smirk shifted into a cocky grin. "I seem to have riled you up a bit, Sig," he chuckled, low and deep, just to tease further. "Losin' a little control there?"  
  
Signas let out a low mechanical growl, the sound shattering the illusion of humanity, and he leaned in. For a moment Spider thought the other Reploid was going to kiss him, until Signas started speaking by his ear, breath tickling the curved shell.  
  
"I will fuck you slow and steady tonight," the larger Reploid replied, his voice an aroused growl. "I won't let you come easy. It will drive both of us crazy, but you will be the only one losing control tonight, until you scream. My. Name." His voice dropped to a hot whisper on the last three words, and Spider's eyes slid closed as a wave of lust shuddered through him. Shit, but the other Reploid knew well which buttons to smash.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ , Sig," the bounty hunter breathed.  
  
He could _feel_ Signas' evil smirk by his ear.  
  
"Oh? It seems _you're_ losing a little control there, Spider," the larger Reploid purred.  
  
The bounty hunter swallowed convulsively against a whimper.  
  
Scraping the shreds of his composure back together, he managed a cocky- if somewhat shaky- grin, prying his eyes open to look at the larger Reploid. "Yeah?" he taunted. "What're you gonna do about it?"  
  
Signas chuckled low in his throat, seeing through the bluff, and nipped at the bounty hunter's earlobe, grinning at the barely audible intake of breath. "What am I going to do about it?" he repeated. "I think I'll start here."  
  
And his lips descended on the spot just below the lobe, where the bounty hunter's jaw met his ear, a hint of teeth drawing a soft gasp as ruby eyes slid halfway closed. The larger Reploid abused that weak point until the bounty hunter's eyes closed completely, then pressed a trail of feather-light kisses in a path along his jaw, ending at the bounty hunter's mouth. Signas brushed his lips teasingly light against Spider's, the bounty hunter's lips parting fractionally under his and trembling slightly. He lightly nipped the upper lip, then the lower, gently catching the latter with his teeth and tugging lightly. He briefly kissed the bounty hunter, tongue darting out in a tease, only to pull back when the shorter Reploid tried to press into it.  
  
Spider let out a quiet huff of breath, eyes opening the barest slits as his brows furrowed in mounting annoyance. Annoyance that was dispelled when those lips trailed over his chin and along the front of his neck. The bounty hunter's eyes closed again, head tilting back against the wall to expose more of his neck to the larger Reploid's lips. Then teeth were added to the equation, nipping almost hard enough to leave bruises, eliciting a shuddering gasp.  
  
Those teeth nipped at a main cable beneath the synth-flesh, before fastening on it, and Spider found his hands fisting in Signas' uniform jacket as he gasped, pressing into it. He ignored the low chuckle, focused on the teeth tormenting his neck, then the hand sliding down his side and back up under his shirt. The low groan he'd been fighting slipped free as that hand traced the muscles of his stomach, thumb flirting with the dimple in the center.  
  
Then the bounty hunter growled, prying his hands from Signas' jacket to work at the buttons of it, tempted though he was to just rip it open. That'd just piss the larger Reploid off, and he'd take it out on Spider where it hurt the most- his bank account. And Spider wasn't too keen on that taking another hit so soon after the last time.  
  
Once he had the jacket open, he slid his hands inside, tugging the undershirt free of the Hunter's pants so he could reach the synth-flesh beneath, immediately going for the spots he knew drove Signas wild. He smirked at the low approving growl he earned, smirk stretching into a triumphant grin as the larger Reploid jerked away to shrug free of his jacket, followed by the undershirt. He took the opportunity to slip out of his own shirt, before he was almost slammed back against the wall as Signas returned to press against him.  
  
Spider opened his mouth to make another taunting remark, but he never got the chance as lips descended on his in a harsh, biting kiss that almost made him forget his own name. He could only moan, clutching at Signas' shoulders as his knees wobbled with the threat to collapse. Damn, but he loved it when the Hunter was riled up like this.  
  
He gasped as Signas' mouth left his, leaving his lips stinging as the Hunter moved to his throat with biting kisses he knew were going to leave bruises. Not that he cared at the moment, nails digging in and head thunking back against the wall as Signas rolled his hips, grinding against the bounty hunter.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Sig..."  
  
"Is that a request?" was the mocking reply, the Hunter grinning darkly as he repeated the action, wringing a choked sound from the shorter Reploid. He didn't wait for a response, sliding a hand down the bounty hunter's side to his pants, fingers teasing along the waistband by his navel. Then his hand slid down to cup the bulge just below, smirking at the guttural grunt as Spider's hips rocked into the contact. "Are you always this responsive with your partners, or is this just for me?"  
  
The bounty hunter chuckled breathlessly, back arching away from the wall with a low groan as his erection was given a gentle squeeze through his pants. "Y...y'really...want me...t'answer that?" he gasped.  
  
Signas chuckled himself. "I suppose," he murmured, mouthing at Spider's neck, inhaling the spicy scent of whatever scented cleanser the bounty hunter had last used, "I wouldn't mind too much if your answer included Dynamo. Or that mercenary sniper you've taken up with."  
  
Spider cracked one eye open enough to look at the Hunter, managing a crooked grin. "I'd...I'd ask you t' join our little orgy-"  
  
" _No_ ," Signas interrupted firmly, his amusement taking any sting from the immediate rejection.  
  
"-but Ced isn't...isn't keen on Hunters at all," the bounty hunter finished with a chuckle. "H-he's— _oh_..."  
  
While Spider had been talking, Signas had popped the button on the bounty hunter's pants, sliding the zipper down enough his hand could slip inside, thoroughly derailing Spider's train of thought as he gripped and slowly stroked his erection.  
  
"You can tell me more about him later," the larger Reploid smirked. "Right now there are other things to discuss."  
  
"Y'expect me t' _think_ right now?!"  
  
Signas almost laughed at the breathy irate growl, which lost all of its threat due to what his hand was doing inside the bounty hunter's pants. "No. You can listen while I talk, and just let your imagination work."  
  
"That d- _uh-_ sn't...inspire...a lotta...confi— _ah_!"  
  
The Hunter chuckled quietly and nipped at Spider's earlobe. "I've been thinking about having some renovations done to my quarters," he murmured. "Nothing too fancy. Though I _do_ rather like Lifesaver's setup." He paused to grin at Spider's shudder, the bounty hunter's mind clearly drawing up the related memories. "What do you think, hm? Perhaps a mirror..." A faint moan answered. "Or that St Andrew's cross..." A bitten-off whimper. "Or perhaps I'll ask him where that wonderful device you were using at our first meeting came from..."  
  
"Fuckin'...Sig, _please_...!"  
  
Signas grinned triumph, giving the earlobe one last nip, pulling his hand from the bounty hunter's pants. He set his palms against the shivering skin, fingers sliding beneath the waistband, thumbs hooking overtop. Then he slowly sank to his knees, hands sliding over the bounty hunter's hips and down his legs, bringing his pants down with them, lips trailing feather-light kisses down the heaving chest and twitching stomach. He smirked and nuzzled the bounty hunter's erection as it sprang free, pressing a teasing, almost chaste kiss to the tip.  
  
Spider shuddered with a guttural groan, slumping against the wall, head tilted back. One hand lifted clumsily to rest briefly on Signas' hat, before the bounty hunter growled and knocked it off to tangle his fingers in the dark hair.  
  
"Fuck y'r damn hat."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't," Signas murmured, before taking the tip into his mouth, pleased at the whispered curse in response.  
  
While Spider was thus distracted, Signas dug in his own pants pocket for the vial of oil there, making a mental note to thank Zero for leaving it out where he could find it, even if the other Hunter hadn't meant to. Long practice made it easy to open the vial one-handed and spread the oil on his fingers without making a mess. Then he lifted slick fingers to Spider's entrance, the bounty hunter shifting automatically to spread his legs more as one finger pressed inside, soon followed by another.  
  
The bounty hunter groaned above him, fingers tightening briefly in Signas' hair as the larger Reploid started bobbing his head slowly. Then he was arching with a sharp shout as the fingers inside him jabbed that spot that sent pleasure lancing through his systems. Legs trembling, Spider almost doubled over Signas with a hitched cry as the larger Reploid took him in to the hilt, a third finger pressing into him jab his spot.  
  
A fourth finger was added, and Spider groaned again, pleasure banding tight low in his abdomen, muscles already starting to tighten.  
  
Abruptly Signas pulled back, and the bounty hunter barely had time to protest before he felt hands under his knees. Spider's eyes flew open as the larger Reploid hooked Spider's legs over his shoulders and stood, the bounty hunter's hands slamming against the wall in an automatic response for support at the unexpected movement.  
  
Practically folded in half now, the bounty hunter met Signas' wicked smirk with a wide-eyed stare.  
  
"Did you forget what I told you?" the Hunter purred, sending a shiver down Spider's spine.  
  
"Oh _fuck_..." Spider groaned, eyes closing as the larger Reploid pressed into him. Slowly, of course. Frustratingly slowly, and Spider groaned again as he realized how screwed he was, in all meanings of the word.  
  
Then Signas started moving, thrusting slow and steady as promised, and the bounty hunter swore fluidly. And he continued swearing as the larger Reploid kept to the pace he'd set, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see Signas' smirk.  
  
The bounty hunter was used to slow build-ups of arousal, to taking his time. But not _this_ slow. Especially not when he couldn't do anything about it, with no leverage to move, unable to fight against the larger Reploid's tight grip, and he distantly wondered how the hell Signas was keeping his composure.  
  
It was exquisite torture, and Spider was already losing his mind. It certainly wasn't helping matters that Signas had Spider at the perfect angle to hit his spot with each thrust.  
  
Still swearing- though it was more breathless gasps attempting to be words than actual swearing by now- he tried to struggle. To buck, kick, _anything_ to get Signas to move faster. _Harder_. But the Hunter stayed steady, and Spider cursed his ironclad control.  
  
His swearing was silenced by Signas' mouth on his, the Hunter's tongue invading in a kiss so deep it threatened to claim his breath. Groaning deeply, Spider returned the kiss desperately, hands coming up to tangle in the Hunter's hair, holding him in place.  
  
Just as the pleasure was tightening Spider's muscles again, Signas stopped moving, smirking breathlessly at the bounty hunter's protest. That only made the bounty hunter mad, and he struggled against the Hunter's tight grip for a moment.  
  
Signas winced slightly as his hair was yanked a little, reaching up to pry the shorter Reploid's hands from his hair, gripping his wrists and pinning them against the wall. He waited until the bounty hunter's struggles subsided, then started moving slow and steady again.  
  
Spider's head almost slammed back against the wall as the movements resumed, eyes screwed shut and breaths coming in sharp gasps. A shuddering groan tore free of his throat as the larger Reploid leaned in to attack his exposed neck with lips and teeth, hands flexing helplessly in the Hunter's grasp. Slowly he sank into the sensations, his world narrowing to the pleasure, all other thoughts having fled his mind.  
  
He almost sobbed when Signas stopped again, pleading shamelessly for the Hunter to keep going, to _please_ , Signas, don't _stop_...!  
  
He felt the larger Reploid shudder against him with a deep growl, before crying out sharply as the movements resumed, harder than before, finally, _finally_!  
  
Then Signas was speaking by his ear, and it took some time for the words to penetrate the haze.  
  
"Say my name."  
  
"S...Signas..."  
  
" _Louder_."  
  
"S-Signas!"  
  
"Scream it. I want to hear you when you come undone."  
  
"S...Si..." The bounty hunter shuddered with a choked gasp, chest heaving for a moment, before a sharp, well-aimed thrust had his spine jerking into an almost painful arch away from the wall.  
  
"Sig _naaa **aaaas**_!"  
  
The scream was torn from the bounty hunter's throat as the pleasure finally crested and crashed over him, his release so powerful his consciousness faded to the barest thread, joints locking up and holding him frozen for what seemed like an eternity. He was distantly aware of Signas shuddering against him, the Hunter's choked groan by his ear as Signas finally released his control.  
  
Spider's eyes opened fractionally, focusing hazily on Signas' face as the larger Reploid pounded into him, chasing his own orgasm. His eyes closed again a moment later, a weak, hoarse cry croaking from his throat as a second orgasm tore through him on the heels of the first, yanking the Hunter with him this time. Signas' cry echoing in his ears was the last thing he heard before his awareness faded completely.  
  
Signas groaned breathlessly, releasing Spider's wrists to fall limply at the bounty hunter's sides as he braced his hands on the wall, not wanting to settle his full weight on the shorter Reploid in this position. As flexible as Spider was, that wouldn't be at all comfortable for him.  
  
Chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, he nuzzled the bounty hunter's cheek, smirking with smug pride when Spider's head simply lolled with the movement.  
  
Once he was reasonably sure he could move without falling on his face or dropping Spider, Signas supported the unconscious Reploid with one hand, using the other to untangle the pretzel he'd gotten them into. He took a moment to clean them both up, the task made more difficult due to the bounty hunter's boneless weight constantly threatening to slip from his grasp. He managed, however, and eventually lifted the limp form in his arms, carrying him to the nearby bed.  
  
Signas settled the shorter Reploid under the covers, slipping into the bed beside him. He looked at the bounty hunter's lax face, thumb tracing one of the scars marking his cheeks, a fond smile on his face. Then he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Spider's forehead with a quiet murmur of "Rest well, Spider," before settling down to sleep, one arm finding its way around the bounty hunter's waist.


End file.
